In recent years, there is known a decoloring apparatus which sequentially acquires paper on the surface of which an image is formed with a coloring agent that is decolored by heat at a given temperature, and then presses and heats the paper at a high temperature such as about 180˜200 degrees centigrade to carry out a decoloring processing.
A scanner is arranged inside the decoloring apparatus to read a document before the decoloring processing or to confirm a decoloring state after the decoloring processing. Thus, the decoloring apparatus may also be used as a paper reading apparatus.
However, in the conventional decoloring apparatus, it is required to equip the apparatus with a plurality of paper discharge trays to prevent, in a case of carrying out both the reading job and the decoloring job, papers for different jobs from being mixed in a same tray.